My adventure
by cosmostar1
Summary: Mace's pov in random moments from the film.


Author's note: I know bad title, but I couldn't think of anything else :) Anyway this was for my GCSE english coursework for descriptive writing. It's basically about Mace throughout the film.

* * *

Sunshine

4 years until death

Mace arrived at the launch site. The bustling scientists scurried around the several mile wide location, double checking the mountain that was Icarus II The spaceship itself was already standing erect, the top visible for miles across the pale, barren, open space. The sun glinted off the white metal and brought rays of light down onto the expectant crowd waiting on the ground for their saviours, their second chance, him.  
He winced as the torrent of noise hit his ears like a thunderstorm, starkly different from the nervous silence in the bus that took the astronauts to the spaceship.  
The air was static like a held breath as they walked up the gang plank towards the cockpit. Mace looked at his companions, they seemed elated at the chance to save the world but as one of the head scientists touched Cappa's shoulder in reassurance, he jumped and scurried anxiously through the door.  
Mace looked once more at the hopeful faces, like ants, far below and turned towards the shuttle. A second chance.

3 years until death

All I could see was a flurry of activity, the seconds flew past as I felt my arm flying out to meet his face. Bone met bone as a shock wave rattled up my arm. I was a wild cat, desperate for my revenge as I twisted my jarred arm back and grabbed the fleshy throat of my enemy with my other hand. I heard nothing but the sound of my own laboured breathing as I smelt the fear and desperation radiate of him like prey in the claws of a predator.  
My legs pushed into the metal floor as I dragged him forwards, weightless in my emotion filled muscles. The taste of blood in my mouth from my cracked lips drove my forward, my anger rearing out of control.  
His palm appeared from nowhere and slapped my cheek, the pain lasted a mere second before my leg thrust forwards and caught him in the chest, the karate lessons from my childhood coming back. Yelling in triumph my desperate body soared like a peregrine falcon through the empty space to finish him off when a strong body slammed into me, pinning my arms behind my back. A faint voice pushed through the mist, hoping to get heard but was pushed away again as I tried to hurt my captor. Another set of arms joined my prison and my feet slipped behind me as I was dragged away screaming.  
The last thing I saw was Cappa's broken body against a blood stained wall as Cassie tried to wake him up. Triumph flooded through my body replacing the blood racing through my veins and I felt wonderful.

1 year until death

Stepping into Icarus I, I looked around. Dust covered everything, creating the illusion of centuries of abandonment. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled and I shivered; my body telling my brain to run, only the steady resolve of the trust laid upon me kept my legs from moving.  
A low creak made me jump as the rusting metal scraped together underneath my feet producing an eerie sound. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and walked towards the first hatchet. The metal slab swung forward expelling a cloud of dust. Dimly I heard Harvey tell us the dust was actually flakes of human skin and I felt my trepidation grow.  
Eventually I arrived at the main control centre of the ship and passed my fingers lightly over the appropriate buttons. The lights flickered neon green and I heard a foreign voice behind me.  
I span around to the unfamiliar sound and a small screen at the back of the room caught my eye. The picture was of poor quality but I could just make out a man, his skin distorted into reds and oranges.  
'God is the creator of life and the creator of death. He rules over us and compared to him we are no more than dust. If God decides the Sun shall die, who are we to defy him? Nothing. No-one. We are dust and will always be dust.  
Stardust to stardust'  
Suddenly a colossal bang rang out and a voice in my ear told me we were floating away from Icarus II and then the lights blew.  
I stumbled blindly towards the computer which was miraculously was still working.  
"Icarus, why are we in orbit?" Silence.  
"Icarus, respond!" Damn it.

1 hour until death

Three words blared out at me in front of a pale grey background. The three words that would mean the end of our mission, the end of Icarus II, the end of civilisation.  
'Mainframe Coolant Failure'  
The white words left a heavy weight on my heart. If the coolant fails then the computer will overheat and the engines will cut out.  
An extra 33% of the shields failing ripped my heart out. The reflector plates rely on the computer to set their shining, gold faces in the Sun's direction, if left long enough without instruction the plates will revert back to their original settings. In this scenario the Sun's rays will hit oxygen tanks 2 and 3 and a blazing inferno of fire will alight and spread through the ship, ending in a terrifying explosion as it hits the fuel storage area.  
The thought of this ending dragged my mind from the petrifying probability and on to the problem of fixing it.  
The freezing water stung his legs as I jumped into the tank. The heap of metal had to be fixed manually, which means swimming down underneath the technological miracle and finding out the problem.  
When I opened my eyes against the water an involuntary gasp shocked my mind back into working mode as well as the icy chemicals slipping down into my throat. I pushed up through the glacier and chocked on the cool air.  
Reaching for the smooth black I stuttered through the ice that was my lips. Stretching my fingers I noticed icicles forming on my hand.  
Cappa answered after a second and I forced out ⌠Sabotage. Impossible. Broken. Save■ I hope he understood at least half of it because I didn't have enough energy to string a comprehensible sentence together and have to go back under to fix what I could. I forced my muscles to put the radio back onto the cool, level paving stones.  
The bitter liquid didn't shock me as much this time as I slid into the pool and my muscles had stopped shivering, I knew if I had a thermometer with me at that moment it would have measured about 35╟C, the official reading for hypothermia.  
Fixing what I could, I dived up towards the surface shimmering above me. I leant over the side , gasping for breath through my chattering teeth. The effort took valuable strength leaving me weak and vulnerable.  
A short beep told Mace the steaming computer was lowering itself into the artic water, trapping my right leg.  
Hammering at the beige coloured slabs of stone surrounding the tank I tried to pull myself from the trap. The computer was only half into the pool, unable to get past the heap of flesh which was now my leg.  
If I looked down I knew I would see diluted blood ooze through the clear, glassy water. The solution obscured the computer making it foggy, like a Welsh mist that never leaves.  
The cold water numbed the pain and I only knew of my trapped leg because of the computers frustrated beeps. I tried to move my leg up out of the way, but it was already had become a dull weight and the nerves had lost contact with the rest of my body.  
I laid my pounding head to the floor, 'Cappa had been warned about the sabotage, he and Cassie will deploy the bomb into the Sun. The mission will succeed and everything will be saved, everything will be saved'  
With that thought I closed my eyes, my tiredness overpowering my determination.

Death

Darkness.


End file.
